


Warlocks Are Better Than Titans

by Awesome_Pasta_Luv



Series: Saint-14/Osiris Song-Ficts [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, fluff relationship, its cute, its kind of a song, saint is a cinnamon roll, this is what losing in Trials does to me, warlocks are better than titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Pasta_Luv/pseuds/Awesome_Pasta_Luv
Summary: Just a really random short AF piece between Saint-14 and Osiris. If you wanna see this as romantic, then go for it. Its whatever you need it to be.
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Series: Saint-14/Osiris Song-Ficts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764832
Kudos: 11





	Warlocks Are Better Than Titans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystal_Rose_Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Rose_Witch/gifts).



[Saint-14] Warlocks are smarter than Titan’s. Say Osiris, don’t you think that’s true? 

[Osiris] Yes. Titan’s just headbutt and eat birdseed for breakfast. They’re all pretty dense except you.

[Saint-14] Aw. Thank you. 

[Osiris] You’re welcome. 

[Saint-14] But Titans are better than Warlocks! Osiris, don’t you think I’m right?

[Osiris] That’s not at all true! Except for maybe you. So can we call it a night?

[Saint-14] Ah! I like that one warlock. You can stay. Yes. Lets call it a night.


End file.
